


Playing Your Cards Right

by Aishuu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura finds a different solution for the Final Judgment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Your Cards Right

Sakura stood where she had just shattered the vines that had bound her. Beside her, Mizuki-sensei waited, her solemn eyes watching the Final Judgment. She had performed her role; now it was up to the young girl to figure out what to do.

"I need a card that won't hurt Yue..." Her hands fell to her deck, and she started to flip through them. She couldn't think of Yue as the grim judge; in his face, she saw the lines of Yukito, the boy she had cherished for so long.

She couldn't bring herself to hurt him. That was why she had tried to use the Woody to imprison him. Sakura's gloved hands brushed against the gentle Windy. She had captured so many cards with her, surely...

As she raised the Windy, a sudden hesitation came over her. "Kero rules Firey and Earthy... That must mean..." She didn't know much, but the Watery and the Windy were the other two elemental cards, and Clow-san seemed to like separating things equally.

Yue floated in the air, the moonlight reflecting off his wings. "Are you going to do nothing?" he asked. "It's time for this farce to end." His hands raised slowly, between them a bow of light forming, one which she knew would release powerful magic. He was an expert archer, she knew now, just like Yukito.

_Just like Yukito..._

Her eyes widened in realization, and she pulled out a card, striking it with her changed wand.

**"Sweet!"**

Watching from a distance, Kero roared in triumph. "She did it!" he said.

Li raised an eyebrow. "How?" he asked. "How did she beat him?"

"She found the one card Yue was vulnerable to. Did you ever notice that Yukito loves to eat?"

Li nodded. "Yes?"

"Yukito is Yue's subconscious. Yue never eats because he thinks he's above it. It results in a _severe_ craving for food. Guardians don't have to eat, but we like to. Deny a craving, and it gets vicious."

Up on the tower an hour later, a sugar-drunk moon guardian pronounced Sakura the Mistress of the Cards.


End file.
